Cell Block Tango Nyotalia
by Xx-Shinigami-Sama-xX
Summary: I would like to present the six merry murderesses of Hetalia World Jail. Nyotalia is girl versions of countries and yes this is about murder don't like don't read...


**This is based off of the musical Chicago and the song Cell Block Tango.**

**DISCLAIMER: D'= I do not own hetalia or Chicago**

~~~ Amelia/Fem!America

Ever had a person close to you have an annoying habbit that drives you over the edge. That is exactly how my boyfriend is. Alfred chews gum, no not chew pop. I had a bad day at work and came home hoping to find some some sympathy. But no. There Alfred was laying on the couch drinking a beer and chewing- no popping his gum. I had had it!

"Pop that gum one more time." I threaten with a glare. He did. Oh, his nerve! I turn to wall next to me and grabbed the shotgun off the wall. I fired two warning shots... into his head.

When I was being taken away by police, I thrashed around trying to break free of their grasp. I screamed,"IF YOU HAVE BEEN THERE AND SEEN IT, YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME!"

Sitting in the back off the cop car one thought came into my mind. He had it coming.

~~~ Alice/Fem!England

I met Francis in a cafe one day and he told me he was single and we immediately hit it off. Every night he would come home from work and I would fix him a drink and then we would have dinner. One day exactly an hour before Francis came home, I found a shoe box hidden in the closet while I was cleaning. When I was looking through it I saw wedding pictures of him and six other women. He must be one of those Mormons. Single my ass. Once Francis came home I fixed him his drink. You know some guys keep down their arsenic. I bet you would have done the same. Then a thought popped in my mind. He had it coming.

~~~ Maria/Fem!Prussia

It was late at night and I was cutting the chicken for dinner. It was nice and peaceful. Well, until my husband Gilbert barges in yelling. "What the hell! Shut up!" I warn from the kitchen. Gilbert stormed/ wobbled in by jealous rage and I could tell he was drunk.

"MARIA! DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU HAVE BEEN SCREWING THE MAILMAN!" I fumed at his accusation. He had no proof. He kept yelling and accusing me of screwing the mailman until he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times. He had it coming for sure.

~~~ Anya/Fem!Russia

I stood there and stared down at my husbands lifeless body. Tears wouldn't stop rolling down my hot yet cold to the touch cheeks. The snow now stained with blood was to cold to bare but I refused to move from the spot. The next day I was ubruptly taken away from my house by the police. I yelled and screamed but they didn't know what I was saying because of my use of my home language. Once put on trial, Uncle claimed he saw me do it. Only thing I could say that they would understand was,"Uh- uh" and,"Not guilty!" But of course who would believe the crazy sobbing house wife who can't even speak English.

~~~ Ramona/Fem!S. Italy

My sister, Felicia, and I had a act together. We did a series of twenty different acrobatic movements. One, two, three, four, spread eagles, flip flops, back flips, one after the other. We went on tour. My husband Antonio traveled with us all the time. One night we were staying at Cicero, we were boozing it up and having some laughs when we ran out of ice. I left to get more but when I came back I saw Felicia and Antonio doing number seventeen, the spread eagle. After that I kind of blacked out and the next thing I remember was washing the blood off my hands wondering of they were dead. I didn't do iit but if I did, how could you tell me if I wasn't wrong? They had it coming.

~~~ Monica/Fem!Germany

I loved Feliciano more than anything. I would give anything up for him. He was very artistic and sensitive. Although, he went off every night looking for himself. He found Bella, Natalia, Elizebeta and Matthew. After I couldn't stand it any longer we broke up. People say it was because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive. I saw him as dead.

Pop! Six! Squish! Uh- uh, Cicero, Feli!

They had it coming. They had it coming. They had it coming all along. If they used us then they abused us, who's to tell us we are wrong. He had it coming. He had it coming. He took a flower in it's prime. And then he used it and then abused it. It was murderer but not a crime.

**Hoped you liked my little one shot of Nyotalia! I hope to upload more stories of the girls again but right now this is all you get! :P RNR! BYEBYE!**


End file.
